1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball containing a liquid therein and to a method of manufacturing the golf ball.
2. Related Art
A golf ball containing a liquid therein has been known, as disclosed in Patent Publication No. JP-A-90-279177. The golf ball disclosed in this publication includes a spherical hollow shell formed of a polymer material such as thermoplastic resin, and a single liquid core contained in the shell. In this golf ball, the liquid core has a diameter of about 21.8 to about 36.3 mm, and the spherical shell has a wall thickness of about 1.5 to about 10.4 mm.
The golf ball disclosed in the Publication No. JP-A-90-279177 has a spherical hollow shell formed of a polymer material and a liquid contained in the shell. The present inventors found that, when a golf ball is manufactured through mere charging of a liquid into a spherical hollow shell, the golf ball may fail to attain sufficient resilience and durability.